


Two Troublesome Tooks and a Brandybuck

by DragonWriter77



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Prank Wars, Reader-Insert, The Shire, Tooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWriter77/pseuds/DragonWriter77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pippin plans some mischief against his friend Merry, but soon finds he isn't the only troublemaker in the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Troublesome Tooks and a Brandybuck

You took another sip of your tea and turned to the next page in your book. It was already mid-afternoon and nothing exciting had happened all day. With a sigh, you put down the book (which had been mostly about flower varieties in the shire) and stared into the empty fireplace. As you pondered ways to decrease your boredom, a flash of movement in the hall caught your eye.

Curious, you turned just in time to see your cousin, Pippin, slink down the hall. Quietly you stood and followed. Pippin was acting suspicious and that meant something interesting had to be going on. As he walked, Pippin pulled a length of string from his pocket and idly wound it in his hands. Finally after passing multiple round doors, Pippin stopped outside one of the studies. Inside, Merry was pacing as he read a book of tales.

You stopped a little ways down the hall so Pippin wouldn’t see you. Then you watched as he bent down and began tying the string strategically to create a tripwire in the doorframe. Pippin worked diligently until he suddenly stopped and stared with delight into the room. Merry had stopped his pacing and was now heading toward a desk to sit down.

Pippin quickly lay down the string and darted inside, apparently having thought of a better prank. As he did so, you came up with an idea of your own and hurried to take his place in the doorway.

Oblivious to it all, Merry pulled back a chair and went to sit down. Just as Merry began to sit, Pippin swiftly pulled the chair away. Merry caught the screech of the sliding chair too late and a second later he was sprawled on the floor.

“Pippin!” he roared, peering up at his friend.

Pippin laughed, backing up. Then quickly turned around to a sprint as Merry leapt to his feet.

As Pippin dashed to the doorway, you subtly pulled the tripwire, sending your cousin flying in his haste to flee.

Pippin tumbled to the ground and you fled down the hallway. Merry came to an abrupt halt as his quarry took a spill, but the next second he launched himself at Pippin and they commenced in wrestling across the floor.

The two hobbits floundered around for a moment before Merry finally came out on top. Pippin pushed away his friend and rolled away from the match, gasping for breath before sitting up and investigating the doorframe in confusion. Last he recalled, the tripwire hadn’t been set up enough to trip anyone, yet he had fallen by it. Pippin tugged the string lightly then glanced up and down the hallway. You ducked around a corner, but weren’t fast enough.

“Aha! (y/n)! Seems there’s more than one troublemaker in the house today.” Pippin called, jumping to his feet.

You gulped and began to run as the sound of pounding feet chased after you.

You ducked into one of the storage rooms and found you were trapped save for the open window. Lacking anywhere else to go, you dived through it and into the marigold plot below.

You stood swiftly and began your run again, barely having time to feel guilty for the bent flowers before you vaulted the garden fence and headed toward the river.

A loud thump from behind signified Pippin had used the window as well, so you sped up. At least the damaged garden wouldn’t entirely be your fault this time. You swerved as you ran so that you were following the road along the river. You glanced over your shoulder and grinned to see Pippin was a fair ways behind you. You’d always been the faster runner. Unfortunately as you looked back to the front, you saw an old farmer and his cart had just crested the path ahead and your only choices were to swerve away or be run over. Choosing the latter, you turned onto a small dock extending into the river.

Immediately, you recognized your mistake and came to a halt, but not fast enough. You turned as Pippin darted to block the end of the dock.

“Ha! Seems I have you cornered,” Pippin put his hands on his hips.

You bit your lip and took a step back, but there was nowhere to go. You took another step back and began to wobble. You were at the end of the dock. You waved your arms wildly as you began to tilt backwards, but there was no saving you as you fell with a splash into the water.

Pippin’s eyes sprang open wide in amusement and concern as he saw you fall. He rushed forward calling your name and his eyes wildly searching for you beneath the surface.

A moment later you popped to the surface, sending a wave splashing toward Pippin. Unlike many hobbits in the shire, you had learned to swim at a very young age. Pippin gave a yelp of surprise before bursting into laughter.

You shook your head indignantly, splattering water droplets and creating soft ripples in the water. Pippin continued to laugh and you rolled your eyes.

As you did so, you spotted someone sneaking up behind Pippin. Realization hit you and you quickly looked away so as not to draw attention to the prankster. Carefully you paddled backward a bit and grinned with pleasure as Pippin suddenly let out a startled cry followed by a large splash. Now it was Merry’s turn to collapse on the dock in laughter.


End file.
